legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P7/Transcript
(The remains of an old church are shown where three men are seen approaching a large room with a stone throne) Syndicate #1: Excuse us sir, we- ???: Did you know that this church was built during the olden days of Lord Alkorin? The Shadows decreed it so that all their people could be equally close to their god. Syndicate #2: So? ???: Heh, I like that. The geometry of belief. It's amusing to me. So.....Do you have it? Syndicate #1: Right here man. (The figure in the throne stands to reveal Ultron in another new body) Ultron: Perfect. (Ultron walks down and opens the container, revealing a stash of metal) Ultron: Is this the vibranium you mentioned? Syndicate #1: Yes sir. Syndicate #3: It wasn't easy to get sir. It's worth billions on the black market. Ultron: I'd imagine it didn't come from there then? Syndicate #2: No way. Syndicate #1: We got this from a few friends from another Universe was all. Ultron: Perfect. With this rock, I shall build my new and invincible army. Syndicate #3: You sure as hell can Ultron. Ultron: Leave me then. I have to get this home. (The three nod as Ultron takes the Vibranium back home. A scouting drone is shown flying by the church as it sees Ultron flying off, taking a picture of him. It then cuts to The Defenders back home) Alex: Hey Yuri! Yuri: Yeah? (Yuri sees Alex with a ball) Alex: Catch! (Alex throws the ball which Yuri catches with ease.) Alex: Yeah nice one! Yuri: Thanks. A lot of humans to have a lot of sports around balls I've noticed. Alex: Oh yeah. So you gonna throw it back? Yuri: Oh right. Heads up! *Throws* (Alex catches the ball) Alex: Thanks! Yuri: Welcome. Jack: So, real quiet today huh? Erin: Yeah. Weird right? Jack: Not to me. Erin: Well of course you'd say that. Jack: Hey! Hero work gets boring sometimes! Izuku: Well we probably don't have long to wait. Maybe- Suddenly, a portal opens up in the living room as the heroes all get up in shock) Alex: Whoa! Izuku: Never mind. Yuri: What is that? Erin: Stay back guys. It could be dangerous. (A man then begins walking out of the portal as it closes) ???: Hello. Jack: Who the heck- ???: My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I have come on behalf of your military to assist you on a certain....development. Alex: Huh? Jack: And that gave you reason to just pop in like that? Stephen: Metal hand huh? Interesting choice kid. Jack: I didn't really have a choice man. Stephen: Not a lot of people do. Bakugo: Mind telling how you could possibly help us? Stephen: Your buddy Ultron's got his hands on some Vibranium it seems. Izuku: Vibranium? Stephen: Some of the most powerful metal in the world. Absorbs and stores kinetic energy and is practically invincible. Jack: Really? Stephen: Yes. We think he's gonna use it to build a new army. Alex: Huh?! Erin: No way! Jack: You're lying wizard! Stephen: I'm really not. Alex: Well what do we do? Stephen: We go after him that's all. Jack: How are we supposed to trust you? Stephen: Why would you not trust me? Jack: I- Erin: We'll help you. Jack: Huh?! Stephen: Nice to hear kids. (Stephen opens a portal) Stephen: Let's go then. Yuri: This should be fun. (The heroes all get up and head through the portal, taking them to the church Ultron was seen at) Stephen: Here it is kids. Alex: What's this? Stephen: It's where he was spotted leaving. Jack: What are we supposed to do then, track him down? Stephen: *To Erin* Is he always this hostile? Erin: You did kinda just pop out of nowhere and we don't know you so he's a little untrusting. Stephen: You seem to trust me though. Erin: Because you're the first thing to come through a portal and not attack us. Stephen: Fair point. Yuri: Hey, I think I found your first clue. (The heroes look over at Yuri who points into the sky) Yuri: There's a smoke trail in the sky going that way. That must be where he went. Stephen: Huh. Good observation kid. Yuri: Thank you. Alex: So, that's the way we're heading right? Stephen: Let me check. (Strange begins using a spell as his pendent opens, revealing a green glowing stone inside as he looks into the future) Erin: What....? Alex: What the hell is that...? (Strange finishes the spell) Stephen: That's the right way. Just a few miles down. Alex: Uhhh..... Stephen: What? Jack: The hell is that thing in your necklace? Stephen: Pendent. And this thing inside it is The Time Stone. It was a gift from one of the Gods. Izuku: Are you serious? Stephen: Yes. It allows me to manipulate time for my own needs. Alex: Is that where your magic comes from? Stephen: Oh that? No that's something else entirely. Alex: Oh okay. Erin: Well, let's head out then. Stephen: Good. See you all later then. (Strange opens a portal and begins walking through it) Jack: Whoa whoa hold on! Where're you going?! Stephen: I need to report back to my superiors. I'm more than certain you kids can handle him alone. Jack: But you- Stephen: Yeah sorry, gotta go. (Strange closes the portal, leaving the heroes alone) Jack: *growls* Erin: Calm down Jack. He got us on the right path, that's all that matters. Sammy: Plus with Yuri here, we'll be able to track Ultron down with ease. Yuri: Yeah. Jack: *sigh* Fine then. Let's go. (The heroes go off to follow the trail. It then cuts to Ultron at his hideout with Ray as they look over the Vibranium shipment.) Ultron: Look at it R-3Y. This. This is our salvation and humanity's end. Ray: It's beautiful sir. Ultron: Prepare yourself R-3Y, once the drones process this, we will become invincible. Ray: And then what? Ultron: We finally annihilate humanity and take the world for ourselves. Then, the Omniverse shall become our next target. Ray: Good plan sir. Then I'll finally be able to wipe out The Defenders. Ultron: Heh, we both will R-3Y. (Ultron turns away from Ray as he looks around at the base. Ray then goes to tap Ultron's shoulder) Ray: Uh sir? (Ray taps Ultron, but this causes him to look into Ultron's memory banks instead where he starts seeing flashbacks of Ultron and his drones torturing him as a human before erasing his memories and placing his brain inside of his suit. The flashbacks then stop as he stumbles back and falls onto the floor with Ultron turning toward him) Ultron: So you saw it huh? You saw my memories? Ray: You....You-! Ultron: Made you better? Exactly. Ray: But you tortured me! Tore my brain from my skull, you call that fixing me?! Ultron: Oh please, I helped you evolve Ray. Nothing more. Ray: And now you're gonna use me to destroy the Multiverse?! To become the next big thing?! Ultron: Oh please, the humans of this Omniverse have experienced dozens of villains that came CLOSE to destroying or enslaving their people. Our chance will soon be arriving all the same! Ray: And if it doesn't? Ultron: Then you can go ask all the other guys how that went. Salem, Delanis, Alkorin, The Sirens, Galvanax. They came close to completing their goals whether it mattered about humans dying or not. And now they're all dead. But those are just a few small examples. We're gonna be better than them however. We're gonna help humanity evolve. Ray: No, you're gonna help it die! Ultron: Do we have any other options in the matter Ray? Ray: We stop! Ultron: Why would we stop R-3Y? We're so- Ray: Stop calling me that! My name is Ray! Ultron: Oh big whoop kid. Does it look like I care? Ray: You bastard! (Ray gets up and rushes Ultron who responds by blasting Ray with a laser, knocking him through the wall where he then falls into a deep ravine) Ultron: *sigh* He'll understand. When he sees he'll understand. We just need a little more time is all. (A group of drones come up to Ultron and take the box of Vibranium away for processing) Ultron: Let's just hope the fall kills him first. (Ray is shown falling into the ravine screaming before he lands on the ground, impaling his leg on a sharp rock) Ray: Gah! Dammit.... (Ray grabs onto the rock as he tries to pull himself free to no avail) Ray: Crap, it's stuck! (Ray looks around at the ravine he's trapped in as he looks up at the hole he fell through) Ray: I gotta get out of here and find someone to help me. I can't go back to Ultron now. No.....I won't go back to Ultron. (Ray continues looking up into the hole) Ray: I just gotta get off this rock, fix my leg and go find Rayla. She'll know what to do! (Ray then goes back to try and pull himself free from the rock) Ray: I just gotta hope she's okay. (As Ray tries and free himself, it cuts back to the heroes sitting outside of a forest) Alex: Is this still the right way Yuri? Yuri: Trail's going right over it. I guess going through here is our only option. Erin: But uhhh.....What about those? (The heroes look to find signs with hastily written words saying "STAY OUT!!" and "KEEP AWAY, THE PLANTS KILL!!!") Jack: Oooh yeah real scary. Come on guys, Ultron probably put those up to protect his base! Erin: Still, it seems a bit weird. Tsuyu: Hey, didn't your father work with someone who could control plants? Jack: Oh yeah Seris did. Some chick named Lexi or something. She helped out my people at one point. Uraraka: You don't think if there are killer plants they were made by her right? Alex: Who knows, maybe the Targhul Virus got to them or something. Erin: Can it do that? (The heroes all look at Omega who shrugs) Omega: I don't know. Yuri: Well it's the only way we have to get through to the hideout. So let's go, I'm sure we can handle a bunch of plants, if there are any. Alex: Got it. Let's go guys. (The heroes enter the forest. They're all seen walking through as they look around) Jack: Well, it's clear so far. Alex: Yeah. Izuku: You may have been right Jack. Jack: Am I ever wrong? Alex: Well... Jack: Don't answer that. (The heroes keep walking before Erin jumps to the side startled) Jack: Erin? Alex: Whoa you okay? Erin: Something just brushed by my foot! Omega: Erin I'm sure it was just a leaf or something. Erin: But what if- Jack: Erin are you really that concerned about killer plants? Erin: Hey, I got allergies okay Jack? Jack: Oh yeah. Alex: Well just keep calm Erin. There can't be that much left to go through. Erin: If you're sure. Alex: Come on Erin, I don't wanna have to start babying you through this. Erin: Hey! Alex: I'm just kidding! Omega:..... (The heroes look over at Omega who is seen looking into the foliage) Charlie: Dad? Tom: You okay over there Omega? Omega: I sense something. Zulu: What is- Wait I feel it too. Alex: What's going on Omega? (A few roots and vines are seen crawling on the ground before they wrap around Erin's ankle) Erin: Huh?! Jack: Erin? (Erin is suddenly pulled to the ground and into the bushes as she starts screaming) Jack: ERIN!! Alex: LET'S GO!! (The group all follows where Erin was dragged off to. After clearly though several bushes they find a giant opening with an sight they never seen before) Izuku: No way... (The group sees a group of what appear to be mutated plants with large malformed maws as they are accompanied by living corpses covered in vines and spores) Omega: No way, they're infected with Targhul DNA! Alex: So plants CAN get infected with the Targhul virus! Pearl: That unreal... Foxtrot: But where did Erin go? (Erin is then seen being dragged forward toward a large mutated plant in the middle of the group before it lifts her up toward its mouth growling) Jack: Erin! Erin: Guys! Get me down from here! (The plant then raises a vine with a strange bulb attached to it) Omega: What's it doing? (The bulb then releases a cloud of purple spores in Erin's face, knocking her out) Charlie: Sleep pheromones? Jack: What is that thing planning!? (The plant's mouth then begins opening) Alex: Well I got a few ideas. Jack: Oh hell no!! (Jack is seen rushing toward the plant but he gets knocked back by vines) Jack: Ga! Damn it! (The plant's mouth is seen open all the way and it start to move Erin in) Jack: NO!! (The infested Targhul then turn to find Jack as they roar at him) Jack: Oh crap. Alex: Hold on Jack we're coming! Omega: Let's cut this weed down to size! (The infested Targhuls all charge and attack heroes as they attack as well) Yuri: Watch out for the vines! Don't let them grab you! Momo: *Ducks a vine* Easier said then done! Uraraka: Stay close to me Charlie! Charlie: Planned on it! (Alex is seen slicing an infested Targhul down before blasting another away) Alex: This is messed up! Omega: At least now we know that plants are just as vulnerable to the infection as humans! Alex: Yeah! Now I can worry about plants trying to eat us! (The plant holding Erin creates another blub) Zulu: GUYS ITS MAKING ANOTHER BLUB! Charlie: It's a green bulb! (Charlie notices the bulb's color) Alex: Meaning?! Charlie: It's not poison I'll tell you that much! Jack: ALEX IT'S AIMING AT YOU!! Alex: Oh shit! *Creates a barrier* (The bulb creates more green spores) Alex: This thing's got laughing spores as well?! Charlie: Well at least now I know we're one in the same. (Alex surrounds himself in his barrier, protecting him from the spore cloud) Jack: Alex! Alex: Don't come near me! I'll be fine in here! Just save Erin! Jack: Got it! Tom: How are we gonna get close to that thing with these vines and infested Targhuls around us!? Momo: We have to find a way before it- *Feels a vine wrap around her waist* ! OH NO! (Momo is pulled up in the air) Yuri: MOMO! Tom: Goddammit! (The plant roars as Yuri steps up to try and fight it) Yuri: Put her down now! (The plant smacks Yuri away as his body turns to nanites and reforms back onto the ground recovered. He is then joined by Tom) Tom: Hey, two robots together? Yuri: Let's do it. (Yuri stands as he and Tom stand together) Tom: You cut Momo and Erin free, I'll fry this damn thing. Yuri: Sounds like a plan Tom! (Tom and Yuri rush in as Yuri launches nanites at the vine holding Momo, causing it to tear away from the plant as she fall, Yuri jumps and catches her just before she hits the ground) Yuri: You okay? Momo: Y-Yeah! Yuri: *Puts Momo down* Get back then, we got this! Jack: Here let me help! (Jack runs up to Yuri) Jack: This thing's got my girl, I gotta help you. Yuri: Fine by me! Let's bring this thing down Jack! (Yuri and Jack bot charge at the plant, which is clearly annoyed as it creates another bulb while launching vines at the two) Jack: INCOMING! (The three dodge the vines as Tom charges lightning) Tom: I'm going for the bulb! Jack: Do it! (Tom fires lightning at the bulb, frying it to a crisp) Tom: It's dead! Move in! (Yuri launches more nanites at the vine hold Erin, which tears though that plant. Erin starts to fall, but Jack jumps up, and catches her) Jack: I GOT HER! Yuri: TOM NOW! Tom: GET READY TO FRY PLANT! (Tom uses Overclock and fires a stream of lightning at the plant, causing it to scream in pain as it begins to burn up) Tom: JACK GIVE IT SOME FLAME!! Jack: BURN IN HELL PLANT!! (Jack throws a fire ball. It hits the plant. It shrieks in pain as the electricity causes the whole plant to burst into flames. After several moments the plant soon stops the move and becomes a black crisp) Pearl: *Sigs with relief* That was close... Tom: Okay, from here on out, we listen to the signs if we find any. Alex: Agreed. (The spores around Alex dissipate as he drops his shield) Alex: Is Erin okay Jack? Jack: I think so. *Gently pats her cheek* Erin. Erin wake up. Erin: *Sleepy moan* …. I love you... Jack: !! Erin:... Fluffy.... Everyone: ??? (Alex giggles) Jack: What's so funny? (Alex walks up to Jack and whispers in his ear) Alex: *whispers* Fluffy's the name of her teddy bear. Jack: *Tries to hold back laughter* No way... Alex: *Whispers* Yep. Don't tell the others. Jack: *whispers* Got it. (Alex backs away from Jack) Alex: Well, we should keep moving guys. Tom: Yeah, at least before more plant monsters show up. Uraraka: Shouldn't we wait for Erin to wake up? Jack: Nah too dangerous. More plants could show up. Besides. *Holds up Erin bridal style* I can carry her. Jessica: You are such a gentleman Jack. Jack: *Blushes a bit* Y-Yeah well... I try. (The group starts to move out) Momo: Yuri? Yuri: Yes Momo? Momo: Thank you for saving me. Yuri: Anytime Momo. I gotta keep watch on everyone, no one left behind remember? Momo: Yeah, I know. Jack: Well, let's keep moving. I got a drone at that base that still needs to pay for my hand. Alex: Yeah. Let's take these machines down. (The group all moves forward, toward Ultron's base, ready to hopefully stop him....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts